herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rocket Raccoon
Rocket Raccoon is the main character of Guardians of the Galaxy. Biography Centuries ago, a group of alien humanoids settled the largest planet in the Keystone Quadrant star system. They built a complex to house and treat the insane, recording their medical observations in a psychiatric diary. When their funding was cut, they abandoned the project, but not before they created a staff of robots to provide for the humanoids. They then separated the quadrant from the rest of the galaxy with an impenetrable force field. When a nearby star went nova, ensuing radiation gave sentience to the robots, who quickly chafed at the illogic of the humanoids, or "Loonies." Seeking to end their servitude, the robots used genetic engineering to give intelligence and awareness to the animals that had been left as companions for the patients. They charged the animals with the patients' care and protection, then relocated to the far side of the planet, which they proceeded to strip bare through industrial endeavors, one of which was construction of a vast, humanoid spacecraft called Ship. The half-industrial, half-verdant planet became known as "Halfworld." The animals continued to care for the humans, and the robots provided equipment, weapons, and parts for toys. The psychiatric diary left by the physicians (now known in legend as the "Shrinks") became an indecipherable icon called Gideon's Bible. Toys played an important part in Halfworld society as entertainment for the Loonies. Without toys, the Loonies lapsed into a deep melancholy, so the animals made certain nothing interrupted production. Two otters formed the first toy factory, and upon their death it was taken over by the mole Judson Jakes, who established his headquarters in the Spacewheel space station built by the tortoise Uncle Pyko. Pyko designed toys, weapons, an army of robots clowns, and the batlike Drakillers. Jakes' first attempt to steal Gideon's Bible, decipher its secrets, and turn them to profit was stopped by the Hulk, aiding Halfworld's chief law officer, Ranger Rocket Raccoon. The book was recovered, but not before Pyko secretly translated it and returned the Hulk to Earth. Jakes' "Mayhem Makaniks" encountered its first competition when the serpentine Lord Dyvyne organized "Dyvynities, Inc." and forced Jakes from Spacewheel. Jakes retreated underground and a Toy War ensued. Both coveted the otter Lylla, who was legal heir to the toy empire and romantically involved with Rocket Raccoon. Rocket Raccoon opposed Jakes and Dyvyne and tried to end the war. The two joined forces in a mutual attempt to kill him, even as Pyko joined Rocket. Pyko, Lylla, Rocket, and his first mate, Wal Russ, took Gideon's Bible to the robots and presented it to the Head Robot, who combined the information contained in the volume with the robots' advanced technology to create helmets that would cure the Loonies. The four animals distributed the helmets. A last assault by Jakes and Dyvyne was narrowly foiled by the animals, the robots, and the newly aware humanoids. The grateful humanoids began to plan the future, and offered Rocket, the other animals, and the robots positions as assistants and entertainers. Not interested in those roles, the animals and automatons entered Ship and launched an expedition to explore space and its many worlds. One such planet was Hallaile, or "Witch World," where Rocket Raccoon met the wandering Prince Wayfarer of Ithicon. The two fought the sorceress and a group of rogue animals. Rocket Raccoon was later captured by a renegade group of alien Skrulls disguised as a race of D'Bari, a.k.a. the Asparagus People, after Raccoon discovered their secret. The disguised Skrulls also captured allies of the trucker-turned-space explorer Razorback, who brought the hero She-Hulk to help rescue his allies, in the process liberating Rocket Raccoon and exposing the Skrulls. Presumably, Raccoon returned to his fellow Halfworlders. Recently Rocket Raccoon was held prisoner by the Kree. He was introduced to Peter Quill as a member of his team to help hault the Phalanx's attempted conquest of the galaxy. Rocket Raccoon acted as a gifted military tactician who was also fearless, loyal, and insightful. Afterwards he joined Starlord's Guardians of the Galaxy, where he proved essential to holding the team together when Starlord's leadership was questioned. Film Rocket Raccoon is set to appear in the upcoming film Guardians of the Galaxy where he will be voiced by Bradley Cooper. Powers: Rocket possesses the same enhanced abilities attributed to Earth raccoons, including an acute sense of smell and sharp eyesight. Enhanced Senses: Being a raccoon many of Rocket's senses are heightened to levels well above human. Able to see much better than the average human and extremely well adapted to near dark conditions. His enhanced sense of smell allows him to detect subtle changes in scents around him enabling him to detect the approach of others and increasing his ability to operate in darkness. With his broad auditory range, he can perceive tones outside the range of the human ear as well as subtle sounds caused by vibrations on the ground. His hyper sensitive paws allow him to identify objects before touching them with vibrissae located above his claws. Abilities: Accomplished starship pilot, excellent marksman,skilled hand-to-hand combatant,and superb military tactician | Strength = | Weaknesses = Equipment: Rocket-powered jet boots (though he frequently leaves his feet bare) | Transportation = | Weapons = * 2 laser pistols as well as other assorted heavy weapons Notes: Starlord once told him, "You got the best tactical mind I ever met." | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Rocket Raccoon | Links = * Danny Wall's Unofficial Handbook of the Marvel Universe * http://members.aol.com/Swordrat/Keystone.htm * http://www.norse-man.net/marvel/Char-R/RocketRaccoon.htm Category:Animal Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Brutes Category:Avengers Members Category:Universal Protection Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Protectors Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Chaotic Good Category:Guardians of the Galaxy members Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:False Antagonist Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Officials Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Gadgeteers Category:Mascots Category:Scapegoat Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Strategic Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Right-Hand Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Vigilante Category:War Heroes